In the darkness I breathe
by AngryKitten
Summary: Sandor has been content to watch and guard the winter rose, until the unexpected distractions of a night time visitor. Sansa ever courteous and dutiful, never failing in her role as Jofferys betrothed and now wife, has found secrets enough to make her feel like a cat in this bird cage.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal for which we have George R.R. Martin the Master writer to thank!

Warning: Much foul language, much sex and mentions of sexual abuse. Intended for adult readers only! I am no master of English language and I have no Beta, please be gentle.

Summary: Sandor has been content to watch and guard the winter rose, until the unexpected distractions of a night time visitor. Sansa ever courteous and dutiful, never failing in her role as Jofferys betrothed, has found secrets enough to make her feel like a cat in this bird cage.

Sandor

Since returning from Winterfell he had been sober on the job, not because that blonde bitch demanded it of him guarding her precious monster of a son. No Sandor minded better his courtesies as limited as they were without wine in his belly. Even if he couldn't give a fuck what the lying and sniffling lords and ladies thought of his derisive rasps or muttered oaths at their expense. Sandor was happiest when left the fuck alone and that happened more when he kept his mouth shut. With his mouth shut, nobody paid him any mind and he was free to watch a certain winter rose and watch her he did. The benefit of starting on his wine only after some other slimy Ser replaced him on guard was that his wine tasted all the sweeter and he had control to savour the auburn haired whores that he paid for.

But this he could not endure sober. He had known it would be hard, had brought wine with him from the hall following the bedding precession slowly. Furious and unwilling to glance at her once as she was stripped and carried to her fucking wedding bed. After the guests returned to their goblets and celebrations singing bawdy songs, Sandor was the only one left to hear the ripping of the little birds small clothes and shift. He was the one to stand as a statue when her cry was followed by whimpers and the slapping of flesh. When that blonde bastards grunt of completion rang out loudly Sandor retched up right there against the wall he didn't notice himself grasp.

No this he hadn't endured sober and so it had been for three nights past.

Pure bliss it was then when on the fourth night the King retired to his personal chambers down the hall, ordering his Dog stay and watch his Queens door. Watch it he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal for which we have George R.R. Martin the Master writer to thank!

Warning: Much foul language, much sex and mentions of sexual abuse. Intended for adult readers only! I am no master of English language and I have no Beta, please be gentle.

Summary: Sandor has been content to watch and guard the winter rose, until the unexpected distractions of a night time visitor. Sansa ever courteous and dutiful, never failing in her role as Jofferys betrothed, has found secrets enough to make her feel like a cat in this bird cage.

Sansa

Sansa stretched herself out amongst the sheets tentatively, taking note of how much her body ached, the searing pain between her legs. She longed for the bath her handmaids where making ready. Trying not to dwell on what took place on her wedding night was futile. She was numb to it now, having played it out over and over in her mind during the night. Heedless of her whimpers of pain or the blood smearing them he took her time after time. But she had prepared herself for an unpleasant night, how could her beatings and his joy in her humiliation have her expect anything else. Winter was coming and with it her time of vengeance, this she swore to herself when he at last left her bed with the first bird calls of dawn.

Her maids came to her to help her out of bed and into the bath, but Sansa shooed them away. She did not want murmurings of her bruised and bloodied thighs circulating the castle. Let them have the sheets for fodder she thought darkly. After lowering herself gently into the hot water and hissing loudly, she realised her maid must have left her wash cloth in the bedchamber. Cursing herself for sending Tanya away she pulled herself from the water, finding the cloth on the table by the washroom door and turning back to her bath when a movement caught her eye. Transfixed she watched the small bookcase and writing desk below the window jut out and swing open, when she glimpsed a bald man's head she moved quickly and more quietly then she knew how, closing the door until only a crack remained through which she watched the spider inspect her wedding sheets, the grimace plan on his face.

Sinking once more into the warm embrace of the bath, Sansa smiled to herself. During that evenings meal she was distracted, hardly able to stop herself considering the possibilities of what she had discovered. Her aloofness must have angered Joff for he was even rougher with her that second night, the next day she was unable to leave her chambers. She was unsure if this angered Joff again or if he was simply taking delight in her pain. Thankfully her moons blood came on her that fourth day and her husband chose to adhere to formal courtesy and leave his wife's bed for the duration. When he came back to fulfil his husbandly duties, his ministrations were unpleasant but Sansas careful whimpering and tears were an act to assuage his dark lust. Afterwards she drifted to sleep dreaming of the dark passageways within the walls of the red keep, planning and imagining how she might come to know their secrets too.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal, for which we have George R.R. Martin the master writer to thank!

Warning:This Chapter contains incest. Story will contain much foul language, much sex and mentions of sexual abuse. Intended for adult readers only! I am no master of English and I have no Beta, please be gentle. Sorry if characters change abit from chapter to chapter, I'm just writing it as it comes to me.

Sansa

Her fingers checked the braid of her hair was secure behind her hood and the scarf fastened across her nose and cheeks was secure, she picked up the candle for what felt the hundredth time and with a deep calming breath ducked through the hidden doorway and into the cold passageway.

She found that the direction of the passage made no sense, as if by some magic it bypassed the square walls of the chambers beyond and angles of the stairs, to create an endless curving spiral that put her in mind of a viper. The walls free of damp or cobwebs were littered with specks of light, which she found hid the castles secrets and the key to Varys longevity in kings landing. She wandered aimlessly that first night, gasping at every noise terrified of being discovered, and at the same time wrapped in a mischievous joy at the potential for knowledge and power and her sheer daring.

That first night in the passageways she discovered the truth of Stannis's accusations regarding Joffery's birth. The image of Jamie Lannister sprawled lazily on his back in the Cersei's bed as his sister pleasured him with her mouth, the curtain of blonde hair was not enough to spare her the sight of his manhood vanishing between her lips over and over. She was transfixed, mouth open and wide eyed she watched and listened to the ever increasing groans until the urge to retch over took the newly familiar warmth building between her legs at the sight.

She hurried back to her chambers, growing frustrated that there was no way to mark her door without raising suspicion, she felt it an age of spying though peep holes until she could finally duck back into her room. She ripped the scarf off her face, clumsily pulling and yanking until she was free of the heavy cloak and threw herself onto her bed sobbing.

Flooded with shame and disgust at herself, at Cersei and Jamie, worry for her children by Joffery. _By the gods will they be monsters just like him?_ Overwhelmed by the enormity of it all she sobbed until she slept and then thanked the gods she woke before her maids arrived the next morning.

After that first night she shunned the idea of ever venturing out into the passageways again. But then Joffery had a particularly nasty day throwing acid remarks at her during each meal. He was so angry that she was not with child at the end of their first month of marriage, something he had boasted he could accomplish. During their coupling he had pulled her hair so hard, her scalp had bled and as she washed the blood off in the basin she glanced over at her sleeping husband and vowed she would return to the passageways until she had found her way out of this marriage bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal, for which we have George R.R. Martin the master writer to thank!

Warning: Story will contain much foul language, much sex and mentions of sexual abuse. Intended for adult readers only! I am no master of English and I have no Beta, please be gentle. Sorry if characters change abit from chapter to chapter, I'm just writing it as it comes to me.

Sansa

_"My lord you look deep in thought, pray can I assist you in some way?"_ Sansa smiled at Sandor as he pushed off the stable door and helped her down from her horse. _There are so many guards to protect me, but still he is here._

_"Sansa must I tell you again I don't trust that Tyrell wench, or the other guards. You should have summoned me." _He whispered as he set her down.

"_hmmm, I was perfectly safe. The Tyrells are smarter than to attempt something openly. They want everyone to love them. When they attack it will be underhanded." _ Sansa responded in a low voice, taking Sandors arm to leave the stables.

_"I don't trust her, what does she want from you?". _

"My seat beside Joffery I believe, she will try to keep me without child long enough to anger Joffery. He will dispose of me and she can place herself beside him, good luck to her."

Surprised Sandor looked down at Sansa's face. She looked earnest and strong, no fear present. _How she has changed._ He barked out a laugh "_Shall I call you little wolf then?"_

Sansa giggled, squeezing his arm with affection. "_There is no need to fear when one knows the enemies plan of attack. Nor when one has such good protection." _ She lifted her hand to indicate Sandor. "_Now I just need to decide what my plan of attack will be. At the moment I can do nothing but manoeuvre." _

_"Manoeuvre from what?" _Sandor felt a tightening in his gut.

_"Moon tea" _Sansa stated simply_ "She is attempting to feed it to me at every opportunity. All her ladies drink it, I hold my goblet sometimes bringing it to my lips but never drinking after I first tasted it. She must notice I don't drink, but she never says a word."_

_"But how could you possibly know she is trying to dose you with buggering moon tea? More importantly why haven't you said?" _Sandors voice was a rough growl as he fought to keep his voice down.

Sansa raised an eyebrow in question_ "More important? She is trying to keep the King without a heir."_

_"I hardly think your sword can defend me from moon tea Clegane. I know it is moon tea, because Cersei once summoned me to her chambers and bid me taste some, so that I might detect it. She must have heard whisperings and warned me."_

Sandor remained silent as Sansa paused to sigh before continuing.

_"Now how to convince her that near five moons have past and I am still without child. But not because I have been accepting moon tea". _

Sandors face reddened as Sansa looked on his discomfort with a smile.

"_Oh Hush Clegane, if I cannot speak with you of such things, then who?"_

No more words were spoken as they made their way to the dining hall from the stables. Sansa felt the murmerings of a plan begin within her mind. She felt a smile pulling at her lips to think of Margery Tyrells face if it worked.

_"Sansa, Cersei needed to visit the Maester before she got with child, perhaps she will show sympathy. If you go to her with all the right tears and chirping". _ Sandor broke the silence in a low voice as they neared hall doors.

Sansa answered him with a bright smile. "_Well you do say I am expert at chirping Clegane."_ And then she walked to her place beside the king.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal, for which we have George R.R. Martin the master writer to thank!

Warning: Much foul language, much sex and mentions of sexual abuse. Intended for adult readers only! I am no master of English and I have no Beta, please be gentle. Sorry if characters change abit from chapter to chapter, I'm just writing it as it comes to me.

Sansa

Sansa lay on the Maesters table sighing with impatient exasperation and flinching at the brush of the Maesters papery skin along the inside of her thigh.

_"Just a moment longer, your Grace. You must stay laying down for some time after the ointment is applied. Not very pleasant I know, however the Kings mother conceived His Grace using this same ointment."_

Sansa wanted to snort, yes his clawed fingers staying inside her longer then she felt necessary had been very unpleasant. But she would do anything for a child to be conceived and Cersei had told her this pungent sticky paste would help her produce a heir, having come to the firm belief the Northern ice in her blood would right the wrong of Joffery's birth, Sansa had questioned Cersei and the Maester about ointments to aid the quickening of seed, as Sandor advised her to do. So she found herself laying on the Maesters table with her skirts around her waist and her knees bent.

She tried not to think of how unpleasant the ointment felt as she waited for her body to drink it up. Instead she turned her head to read the vials of potions, herbs and medicines lining the Maesters shelves beside the bed. She had looked upon them before, run her finger across their labels in the quiet of night looking for names made familiar by the old Maesters potion book she had acquired from Tyrion Lannisters library. She knew which three vials she needed, but first …first, She needed a child to grow within her. To secure her place, to give her leave of Joffery's attentions and to take less responsibility and roam the castle walls for longer instead. She had plans, but the first step was giving Joffery something he wanted her to give. If the ointment didn't work…..Sansa would need to plan for that also.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your docume

Sansa

She had known it would be Sandor on watch outside her chambers, Ser Jamie was too pretty and Ser Brienne of Tarth regardless of her size was too much a lady to emit the loud snores that slipped under her door. Begrudgedly Sandor had accepted the two new members of the Queens guard. However most nights it was he that guarded her, she was thankful, slept better for it. Best of all he rarely dared interrupt her solitude. Giving her confidence and freedom to roam inside the castle walls. But tonight her mind dwelt on him, on a plan forming and she had finally, finally found the courage after hours of deliberation to leave her chambers. She felt in her stomach that she would have her answer just by looking on him.

So here she was, stood over his sleeping form candle in hand tracing the lines of his face with her gaze, smooth and jagged, good and bad both. She was weighing options, desires and comparing what was safe and foolish. With a growing heat in her belly she rubbed her legs together letting her eyes drink in the massive breadth of his chest and shoulders, the enormity of his muscled arms, still lower she watches the wine pitcher precariously balanced at the joining of his legs. Pushed forward as he slouched in sleep and even closer to the edge by the bulging of his erection. Sansa wet her lips, wondering what he might have dreamed of to cause his manhood to strain so against his breeches. Transfixed she noticed it twitch against its confines and drew her eyes up only to catch shining grey silently watching her. She could not stop the further flush to her cheeks or the sharp breath she drew. But she held herself still, locked in his gaze as moments passed. She watched as he wet his lips and let his gaze slowly follow the contours of her body through her thin shift. He seemed stuck at the sight of her nipples drawn against the fabric, his deep shuddering breath drawing her from her trance and she spoke in a harsh whisper the words she had practiced incase she was caught.

"Your snores woke me my lord". Sansa turned abruptly returning to her chambers, bolting the door and leaning against it. She breathed as if she had run some distance, pressing her hand into the warm throb between her legs , smiling up to the rough beams of the ceiling. Her answer was yes.

nt here...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter contains sexy times...if your underage go no further. You don't want mummy sneaking up and reading this over your shoulder!

Sandor

"What the Fuck!" he rasped out as a weight landed in his lap and a strange hand took to the laces of his breeches startling him awake.

"Hush Ser, we wouldna wan' te wake the queen now" a womans voice breathed softly somewhere near his ear. It was so dark in this hallway, the hearth in the guard's alcove held but a few smouldering embers, barely casting a glow. All the candles gutted by the strong winds accompanying the drenching storm that thrashed outside.

He ran a rough hand down his face with a long shuddering sigh as the wenches hand freed his cock and grasped it firmly. The same hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What the fuck do you think your doing bitch, do you know who your touching? And don't think I'll fucking pay you." He rasped letting go with a shove, his eyes growing accustomed to the dark and making out the shape of the woman who had managed to remain in his lap.

"I know who ya'ar Hound, and I heard tell what a nice big cock ya got." She punctuated her point by running the tip of his erection along her hot wet folds. The woman continued. "Please Ser" She pleaded breathlessly and without waiting for his consent she lowered herself onto his length. They groaned together at the sensation and Sandor tore at her dress front, burying his face in the hot soft flesh of her breasts. Grabbing and pulling at her hips and arse roughly.

"Please Ser, I need to..." She started to plead again. He knew what she needed, but he'd be damned if some wench climbed into his lap and demanded her release from him. She could take it, but he'd not give it. He growled low in his throat, thrusting up with force as another groan shook them both.

"Be fucking quick about it." he grunted out as she drew herself up and down his length several times murmering softly " Oh please" before rolling her hips in earnest her arms tracing, rubbing and grasping desperately at Sandors hard arms.

They grunted and moaned in union and when Sandor moved his hands to her breast and lowered his mouth to their peaks she clenched and pulsed around him and he answered her cry with several sharp thrusts and the spill of his seed.

She grabbed his face in both hands and pressed a hard hot breathless kiss to his lips before climbing from his lap and hurrying away down the corridor. Calling behind her "Thankee Ser".

Sandor wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, startled by her hands on his face and the kiss that felt like a spark against him. He rasped out a laugh and righted himself in his breeches.

It stormed four more nights that month and on each night she woke him again with her weight in his lap and her hands at his breeches. Their coupling was fast, rough and completely satisfying. She would remove herself from his lap with that same hard breathless kiss and hurry away. It was a much needed distraction and one he savoured. He tried not to search for her in the nameless faces and bodies of the servant wenches scurrying past him. He tried to trap the quilt in his belly whenever the Queen, his Sansa asked if he was well and the unfamiliar maelstrom of his emotions only allowed a grunt to be given as answer. He even considered putting a stop to it, but for a strong man he knew himself too weak to give up the spark of hands and lips on his face and wet heat as she surrounded him. So unlike all the other couplings he had experienced. He didn't dwell on the fact he did not know her, that she most like would never willingly look on his face as Sansa did. At such a thought he chided himself for growing weak and moved his attention back to his task as guard instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal, for which we have George R.R. Martin the master writer to thank!

Note 2: I am truly sorry I have not updated in so long this chapter was a bitch to write and no matter the angle I tried writing from I was never truly happy. But you need to know this stuff for it to make sense later.

Warning: I am no master of English and I have no Beta, please be gentle. Sorry if characters change abit from chapter to chapter, I'm just writing it as it comes to me.

Sansa

Giggling softly to herself at the foolish antics of Ser Jamie and Ser Lady Brienne in the corridor outside her bedchamber, she glanced longingly at her bed before turning to close the heavy door. Reaching to unclasp her cloak and looking once more at her bed, she froze a gasp almost escaping her as she found Varys perched on her bed, his hands resting daintily in his lap and warped smile in place. He feigned remorse _"Forgive me my queen for frightening you, but I had guessed this conversation you would prefer to take in absolute privacy"_

Sansa barely contained her anger at his audacity, she had not expected such a forthright move from Varys. Something underhanded, an anonymous letter perhaps. But this, this disregard for her status as queen. She will put him in his place for after all any secrets he knew of hers was _nothing _to what she knew of him. Taking a deep breathe she told herself to enjoy this meeting, for she was sure to be victorious and she was certain she knew what he wanted to discuss having already heard rumours about Lady Margery and her ladies.

_"Varys, no of course you are right. I had been expecting your counsel." _ She spoke to him, not deigning to glance his way, simply following the motions she would take were he not in the room. As he began to speak she took herself behind the curtains where she dressed and commenced changing for sleep.

After a shocked cough Varys spoke. _"My Queen, the little birds have told me some most troubling news. They say that three unwed ladies, Lady Margery included are with child, with bastards. They say that the ladies find themselves in this unfortunate predicament because someone persuaded the wiseman to swap the ingredients in their moon tea". _Varys sighed as if the next thing he said was a heavy burden to bare. Behind her curtain Sansa smiled to herself.

_"My Queen the little birds tell me that you are that person. But how you could think to sully the reputation of not one, but three highborn maids from a family that the crown relies on so…" _

_"NO" _Sansa said sternly, her word punctuated by the pointing of her finger at Varys as she stepped out from behind her curtain, dressed in her thin sleeping shift, her hair free from its confines. She was the vision of the Maidens fury and Varys quelled before her.

_"My, m-my Queen?" _Varys stuttered suddenly at a loss of how to proceed.

_"You speak to me of highborn maids with bastards in their belly, of me sullying their names? Me? Did I lay with them Varys?" _Sansa stalked across the room as she spoke, pointing her finger in a way that would make Septa Mordane turn in her grave. She was thoroughly enjoying the theatrics she was creating, however she was truly infuriated by his accusations.

_"No my queen, I simply meant.." _V_arys tried his simper only to be cut short._

_"You simply meant that I had their tea altered and am therefore the cause of their humiliation? In that you are correct. I had Clegane visit the wiseman and arrange Heatherglen be used in place of Tansy. Has a similar taste you see, but not the potent cleansing qualities required of a moon tea." _She poured herself a wine, not offering any to the man who looked upon her in shock. Perhaps he had expected her to deny it. Sitting in a chair by the fire she looked at Varys and continued.

_"Lady Margery had been trying to trick me into drinking moon tea, at first it was only when visiting her rooms or in the sewing rooms. Then my wine at dinner would be laced with it or even my wine here in my own chambers, the Queens own chamber s unsafe. "_ At this she gave Varys a very pointed look_. "I believed this was the reason I could not get with child for all these moons, while she batted her lashes and spoke sweetly to my King husband. And so I took action, the removal of Tansy from the Red Keep has meant that I might grow with child and teach those Tyrell sluts a lesson. I will not say I'm at all sorry, and you Varys" _She looks him straight in the eye and considers him a moment, his simpering smile vanishing from his face. _"You will tell NO ONE."_

_"But, But my Queen I'm sorry my first duty is to the King and the counsel. Surely you cannot expect me to keep this from them? They have a right to know how this scandal came to be, that you are also with child…I am the master of secrets they will never believe I do not know."_

Sansa could have said many things to Varys at that moment. But she was tired and there would be many more occasions she would need his cooperation, so she deemed it best to get to the point of this and then dismiss him so she may sleep.

_"Varys we could argue along time about this, what you feel your duty is. But consider what I tell you next and then decide if your first duty is to the king, the queen or yourself." _She took a sip of wine, tracing the red droplet around the rim with her finger as she continued._ "You may or may not already know that I have found the secret passageways of the Red Keep. One night whist wandering I became lost, I seemed to walk an age before I heard voices, noises of pleasure." _At this she looked up and met his eyes._ "Then Varys, I saw you and a pretty young man partaking in an activity I thought impossible of a eunach"_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: In the darkness I breathe.

Written by: AngryKitten

Note: This is but a Fanfiction tale not the real deal, for which we have George R.R. Martin the master writer to thank!

Note 2: Short and late…tut tut I know. This one will soon be followed by chapter containing the events leading up to it. Which are juicy!

Note 3: I have written a oneshot that is shameless SanSan smutt...should i post it?

Warning: I am no master of English and I have no Beta, please be gentle. Sorry if characters change abit from chapter to chapter, I'm just writing it as it comes to me.

Sandor

He stood up and walked to stand in the centre of the passageway before his Queens door. From the sounds of the fast stomping heels and rustling of heavy skirts Sandor imagined it to be that Cersei bitch come to chastise the Queen for keeping such a secret.

It was with awe and shock that he found Sansa rushing to her chambers, set jaw and flushed face as she came upon him and pushed past to her doors. She ignored him, but Sandor was too concerned at her dishevelled appearance and the realisation that he had been sitting outside empty chambers unknowingly. Anything could have become of her unguarded. He'd been to busy in his woeful self pity, to busy drowning his anger.

"Where have you been girl? What has ruffled your feathers?" He had meant to mind his courtesies, but his words tumbled unchecked and the look she served him cut straight to his bones.

"I'm no girl, Hound" She sneered in a venomous whisper. "I am your Queen and where I have been is no concern of yours".

She made to move past him, but he reached out taking hold of her wrist gently. On the tip of his tongue were gentle words of how her current state warranted extra care. But she gave him no chance to speak them, offering instead a sharp hot slap to his good cheek as she wrenched her wrist free of his hold and stepped away. She was furious beauty, regal and wet eyed as she glared at him.

_"You dare touch me? YOU…"_ her voice a rasp like his own before she retreated quickly behind her doors.

Sandor stood for an age right there staring at the place she had been, absently rubbing his stinging cheek . The serving girls rushing to tend their Queen in hushed giggles that only grew as they saw him. Their eyes trailing down to his breeches before bursting in new giggles, peering over their shoulders again while knocking and awaiting entry to the queens' chambers. He heard their whispers "_oh gods did you spy it, Rosie said it was fit to…"_ their words cut short by growled words from their queen.


End file.
